


Oh shit...that's some anal...we're all in this together

by Tienwashere, vaccantstars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tienwashere/pseuds/Tienwashere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaccantstars/pseuds/vaccantstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company of Hamilton goes forward in time and meets the cast of High School Musical...or maybe it's the other way around.<br/>(A collab troll story written by Swo0oshy Cult on instagram)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh shit...that's some anal...we're all in this together

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING THERE IS GRAPHIC SMUT AND LANGUAGE IN THIS FIC  
> GUYS WE NEED JESUS AND I’M AETHEIST  
> -Tien  
> SAME BUT THATS NOT HOW YOU SPELL IT ATHIEST***- ASh  
> **We need every religion available. -Maddie**  
> Behold our deepest regrets written on a page except helen seems to be enjoying this -Tien

Troy was already having a bad day before the time balls drooped like meatloaf and his dick swung like a bean pole on drugs. what he needed was someone to turn him on so that his grandpa wouldn't see his hairy ding dong hanging out the bottom of his kilt. 

that was when he met Laurens. 

it was lust at first sight. 

Well...lust and a lot of other complicated shit.

Laurens ran up to troy from behind and lifted up his kilt, thrusting his own smooth anal probe into his asshole. “UH!” troy moaned, cumming on the spot. gabriella ran towards him and caught his cum in her mouth. 

“That escalated quickly.” Lafayeteet said while eating his French baguette aka a french dick covered in bread and making a jazzy rap about it

hamildick rushed in and kicked troy in the balls, the flames of eternal horror flickering in his deep red orbs of eyesight. “LAURENS, YOU CREOLE MOTHAFUCKIN BASTARD! I THOUGHT U LOVED ME. YOU'RE MY BACKGAMMON PLAYER AND ONLY MINE! MIIIIIIINE.”

LAURENS FELL ONTO HIS KNEES, BEGGING FORGIVENESS (can u imagine?) BEFORE TAKING HIS LARGE FLUBBER TUBBER IN HIS MOUTH AND SUCKING UNTIL HIS SEMEN SPILLER FROM THE CORNER OF HIS LIPS. “FUCK ME, ALEXA, FUCK ME ALL NIGHT LONG UNTIL ALL I KNOW IS YOUR NAME AND THE FEELING OF MY DICK IN YOUR SCRUMCHIOUS ASSCRACK! LEMME SMOTHER IT IN STRAWBERRY JAM OF JELLY GOODNESS. ”  
(helen when/how/why) (hELEN I’M)  
a flicker of interest appeared in alexander’s eyes, small whimpers of pleasure bubbling up from the back of his throat as his lover’s lips encircle his length. “yes, laurens. I will be yours,” he murmured, letting out a scream of a moan as he came in his mouth, his knees falling out from under him. “yes, laurens, yes. I'm sorry I ever doubted you.” as hamilton lay down on the floor of the corridor, chest heaving, laurens crawled over him. his sizable shaft dangled over his mouth before he finally took it between his lips and sucked with undeniable passion. it was clear in his eyes how much he loved him, how much he wished for him to be his life. ironic how things turned out between them-- who knew he would fall in love with another man.  
his tongue swirled around the tip of his member as he gazed up at laurens’ face that was twisted with pleasure. his head bobbed up and down, his fingers blindly finding his hips and grasping them. drool dribbled from his mouth as he closed his eyes, his lips shiny and red, as he pulled his mouth away to kiss the man's tip before sliding his tongue along the entire length. it was that that set laurens off. he orgasmed, his entire world shattering to pieces before his very eyes and the evidence of that pouring onto hamilton’s face and into his mouth.

“let's get out of here, my darling,” laurens murmured after pressing his lips to alexander’s, tasting his own seed on his plump lips. he flicked his tongue tongue out to lick his own lips as he pulled his partner up from the ground, slowly unbuttoning his stained white shirt and sliding it off of his shoulders. hamilton wrapped his arms around his waist as his mouth found tender skin. “laurens,” he mumbled, sucking and nipping gently. laurens’ head tipped back in response, a soft moan coming from him as his fingers went to trace small circles at the small of his back, enough to send shivers up hamilton’s spine. 

In the background Gabriella could be seen fingering herself with her whole fist as she watched the scene infront of her.

In the meantime during all of this founding father fucking session that happened out of the blue, troy feelz rejected so he finds chad.  
“Hey bro”  
“Hey bro”  
They stared at each other before chad smashed his lipz against troy's in a fit of pa$$ion and anger and need to break sexual tension. Soon their cloths were off and they were making out nekked in the middle of the hallway. TROY LICKED HIS TONGUE DIRTILY INTO CHADS MOUTH. Troy whips out his dick and aligns hmself with chads asshole, going in dry and thrusting a lot mhmm move dem hips like Shakira because they sure don't lie. 

Eliza looks at Gab like ‘wtf is happenin’  
Gabriella looks over at Eliza and throws a giant purple dildo at her face before mumbling, “go fuck yourself”  
Eliza uses that size 100 dildo because who knows and because Gabriella told her to, but ends up tearing her vaginal skin because she will never be satisfied.  
Meanwhile sharpay is being fabulous and committing incest with Ryan. Not really. Okay yes on the incest part.

“OH DADDY” SHarpay screamed as Ryan fucked her and squeezed her tits with his pastel pink finger nails that were over two inches long.

Herc doesnt want to miss out on the action so he tracks down Lams, tjeffs, lafayeteet, and burr and has a sixsome. But what about George? Eh he's busy with Martha probably. George was eating King George’s cum covered ass out so he could be free. That must be some yummy British ass, GWash. 

In britain, GWash is giving George 2 some serious blueballs with his impressive foreplay. Gwash had his pants still on but george 2 was totally naked and begging for Gwash to touch his dick with his yummy ass. Gwash climbed on top of him and rubbed his dick erect against his abs. George 2 came from just that but GWash wasn’t done yet. He took off his tights and shoved his dick into george 2’s mouth, letting it get slick with saliva and the 600 bacteria found in the mouths of humans. Because as said by Bill Nye the Science Guy, that's how many bacteria there is. So listen to Bill Nye. 

George 2 ends up getting an STD in his mouth bcs bwash cant keep it in his pants long enough to put on a rubber.


End file.
